


A broken box of treasured memories.

by Xbertyx



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt on pinterest "She held a tattered box in her bandaged hands."</p><p>Contains a set of drabbles based around moments in their relationship that Eric is fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood which wasn't his own.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter set in present times.

 Sitting on 'their' bed, he held a box in his bandaged hands, tended to after a demon attack. Tears slid down his face, mingling with splats of blood. Blood that wasn't his own.

 The box shook in his grip. It was torn and tattered, material peeling away from splintering wood. A century or so had passed since it was purchased.

 It held items from memorable occasions. When his partner wasn't around, he would look inside and smile softly at the flash backs it brought about.

 There would be no new objects placed in that box. No more memories of the couple would ever be written in history.

 A sob rumbled in his throat, before echoing around lonely walls. His hand trembled more, as he opened the box that housed concrete evidence of cherished moments.


	2. Chopsticks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present in italics. Past in normal font.

_Eric picked up the first item from the box, a single chopstick._

\-------

 It was the first day of the couple's trip to japan and they were dining out. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed, as he jabbed a piece of pork with the end of his chopstick. "Eric, you don't use chopsticks like that." Alan said. Eric turned to look at him, seeing an amused expression on his face.

 "Ya' don't?"

 "Alan shook his head, smiling softly. "No. Like this." He said, demonstrating the correct use. "See, it's easy."

 "Alright, ya' show off."

 Ten minutes later, an annoyed grunt sounded from Eric's mouth. "Dammit. I can't use these bloody things!"

 "It's not that hard." Alan stated, having just finished his own meal. "Just do as I showed you."

 "No use, clever clogs. I can't do it."

 Alan picked up his chopsticks again, grabbing a piece of pork between them. "Open wide." He teased, lifting the food to Eric's mouth.

 "Thanks babe. Havin' ya' feed me is kinda' kinky, don' ya' think?" He smirked, before opening his mouth. Alan blushed, as the fed him the rest of his meal.

\----

 The rest of the trip was spent touring the many attractions, until the last day of the trip where they found their way onto a park full of blossom trees, Alan's second favourite plant. "It's so beautiful here." The brunette breathed.

 "Really is. But not as beautiful as you." He pulled Alan into a deep kiss, as blossom petals fluttered around them.

\---

_Eric cradled the item to his chest, fresh tears falling. "Ya' always were so beautiful."_

 


	3. Cigar.

_The chopsticks were placed back in their rightful position and Eric glanced down at a cigar. It was years old now but was intact, having never been smoked. It was a replica of the cigar used at the time of his next memory, as the real one could not be salvaged._

\------

Once the fire was put out, the couple entered their house again to find the kitchen completely destroyed. There was fire damage everywhere, all that could be seen around the room being mounds of ash and burnt wood.

 "Er ... I'm sorry for ... ya' know." Eric stated.

 "What were you thinking leaving a lit cigar in the kitchen?" Alan let out an exacerbated sigh.

 "But ... I left it in tha' ashtray."

 "Well, it must have fallen onto the table or something. This room is ruined."

 "Sorry." Eric looked away, shame filling his chest. The room had housed a China plate set that Alan had kept from his mother in the human life, once she had passed over. He knew just how much it had meant to Alan and now it was gone. "I really ... am sorry, Al."

 "No. It's fine. You weren't injured, so it's okay. Really, it is."

 Eric smiled at him. "Thanks babe. Wouldn't say I was uninjured though, my hair is a goner." He said, pointing to his singed hair.

 "Well, I always knew you were hot. Quite literally now." He smiled for a moment, before it faded and he moved to hug Eric around the waist tightly, face pressed to his shirt. "I don't care about the kitchen or anything else for that matter, as long as you're safe and will always stay by my side."

 "Don' worry, Al. I'll never leave ya'. Ya' best never leave me too."

 "No I won't. Never, ever ever."

\------

  _Tears fell harder. "But ya' did leave. Ya' promised but still ya' went away."_


	4. Circus.

_A ticket was pulled from the box and Eric stared at the writing on it. 'Tiny's circus'._

_\------_

  A small group of reapers visited a circus one July night, thinking it would help William to unwind for a change. Ronald and Grell sat at one side of him, Alan and Eric the other. The show began, being quite entertaining until a clown appeared on the stage. Eric gripped Alan's hand tightly, his breath hitching. "Are you okay, Eric?" The smaller man asked.

 "I don' like ... clowns." Alan smiled at him softly, before pulling him up onto his feet and out of the circus tent. "I thought ya' wanted ta' watch tha'?" Eric asked, his brow furrowing.

 "Not if you weren't enjoying it, Plus, there is a lot of other fun things we can do." Alan wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss."

 The rest of the night was spent playing games on the stalls outside of the circus tent and eating cotton candy. Eric would never forgot the taste of Alan that night, sweet enough even without said candy.

\-----

_Eric sobbed again, the ticket being dropped back into the box. He would never taste Alan's sweet, delicate flavour again._


	5. Exhausted.

_He retrieved a photograph from the box. Alan was fast asleep, tangled up in a blanket._

\-----

 "Hmm ... it ... feels so nice." Alan moaned, pressing his face into Eric's neck. Eric pulled him closer, hips moving up slowly.

 It was the first time they had made love, on a freezing Christmas day, cover wrapped around the bottom half of them. Alan was sitting on his lap, long dressing gown wrapped around him and slipping off of his shoulders.

 Afterwards, they kissed and cuddled, before Eric went to get Alan a cup of hot cocoa. He came back into the room, to find Alan asleep, obviously exhausted by the earlier events.

 It was such a cute sight that Eric couldn't help but grab an old style camera from the living room. He came back upstairs and snapped the picture. Once developed, it went into his box, before Alan could see it and shout at him. He never did like having his picture being taken.

\-----

  _"And now ... there will be no more photographs ta' take."_


	6. Drowning.

_The next item pulled from the box was a wrist band, which had been used for an hour's session at the local swimming pool._

_\----_

 Eric turned around in the water, to find Alan sinking to the bottom of the pool. He couldn't swim for the life of him. The blonde quickly dived under the water, pulling the thinner man up to the surface once more. 

 He quickly dragged him back to the side of the pool. "Al, wha' were ya' thinkin'? Ya' could 'ave drowned! Don't follow me out so far next time!" 

Alan giggled softly. "Reapers can't drown."

"Oh ... yeah."

"But thank you for saving me." He snuggled up close to Eric. "My hero." 

\-----

_The band was dropped quickly back into the box. "I ... couldn't be ya' hero this time, Al."_


	7. Winter Wonderland.

_As the previous item was placed back into the box, Eric's finger snagged on a sharp piece of ceramic._

_\-----_

 On the 20th of December 2010, Eric and Alan visited 'Winter Wonderland' in Hyde Park, London. This was a large fair that took place in December, the grass of the park covered in food, gift and game stalls. The other side of the area consisted of fair ground rides. As one ride ended, Eric and Alan walked back through into the stall section of the fair. Well, Alan was more wobbling about, his face almost grey from the sickness the ride had caused him. "Ya' alright?" Eric asked.

 "I ... feel sick." Alan's eyes suddenly lit up, colour coming back into his face as he eyed one stall in particular. He raced over to it, orbs scanning over miniature porcelain animals.

 Eric was soon at his side. "Ya' like these?"

 "I ... do."

 "Which one do ya' want me ta' buy ya'?"

 "N ... none." Alan pointed to a small red owl. "I want to buy you this one. It's so cute."

 "Ya' don't 'ave ta' do tha'."

 "But ... I want to. You always buy me ... so much. It's my turn now."

 Eric smiled warmly. "Well alright." He looked over at the owl. "It is damn cute, but not as cute as ya'."

\-----

 The item had been knocked from its place on the mantel piece only three weeks after it had been brought. Still, Eric wanted to keep at least a piece of the broken animal. It helped to bring back memories of all the fun that the couple had had during the Wonderland, even if Eric couldn't remember the end of that night. He'd gotten too drunk at the beer stall and Alan had had to port the intoxicated blonde home.

\----

  _Everything seemed so broken now.  Eric's whole life had been destroyed mere hours previously._


	8. Painting is over.

_Eric then picked up a paintbrush, which was set like stone by dried yellow paint._

_\------_

 Eric appeared in a field in the human world, seeing Alan standing amongst a floor of Ericas, paint brush in hand. The blonde walked over to him, eyeing the canvas in front of his partner. "Oh man ... those flowers look so real, babe."  

 "Thank you." Alan smiled. "I'm almost done."

 "Awesome. Ya' should draw me at some point."

 Alan nodded slowly. "Can I paint you ... once I've finished this painting?"

 "Yeah, I'd love tha'!"

 "O ... okay. Can you take your clothes ... off for me?"

 "Ya' wanna' paint me naked?"

 "Yes ... you have a really nice body."

 "Alright." Eric began to strip off.

 "And can you lie ... down in the Ericas please?"

 "Sure, babe."

\-----

 Painting done, Eric stood up and went to take a look. "Oh man ... that's brilliant."

 "Thank you."

 "I'm puttin' tha' in tha' livin' room."

 "B ... but you're naked?" Alan blushed.

 "So wha'? It's a work of art." Eric grinned. "Ya' so fuckin' talented, babe."

 "That ... means a lot, thank you Eric."

\-----

_And yet now, Eric's world had been stripped of colour, leaving nothing but black and white. Without Alan, there was no vibrancy, none at all._


	9. Ring.

 There was one item that Eric would never be able to place in the memory box - a receipt for the wedding ring he'd recently brought. He could recall the exact moments of buying the ring. The amount of thought he'd put into which exact item he wanted. The excitement at finally picking the beautiful, delicate object. The smile the store worker gave him during the purchase.

 Eric lay down on the bed, curling up on the bedsheets. He was going to propose ... in just a few days. But no ... not now - he'd never have the chance. That opportunity had been forever taken from him,  taken by the claws and sharp teeth of a demon.

 Alan had been unrecognisable after the attack, his tiny body ripped and bloodied. His face had been bruised and swollen, hair matted with his own blood.

 Eric screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the awful images from his mind. But they would not fade from his memory, and the tears came thicker and faster. "F ... fuck ...."

 The blonde reaper eventually fell into a restless sleep. He was plagued by nightmares, revisiting the moment they were attacked, time and time again. He tossed and turned, groaning in his sleep, Alan's name bouncing around the cold, lonely room. "Alan! Al ... no ... no! H ... hang on ... please! S ... stay with me .... Please!"

\----------

 Eric awoke to the sound of footsteps ... and they were coming closer. He moved to sit up on the bed, his eyes sore from all of his sobbing. The man in front of him made his stomach twist. "T ... this ... this is a dream."

 "It ... it's not, Eric." The voice was hoarse, forced.

 "No -."

 "E ... Eric ...."

 Eric hastily rubbed at his eyes, and blinked up at the man. _I ... I'm not dreaming ...._ Tears filled his eyes again. "A ... Al ...."


	10. I'm sorry.

 “W … where were you, Eric?” Alan’s expression was blank.

 The blonde looked away. “I ….”

 “I woke up and you weren’t there! Why weren’t you there?!”

 Eric looked up again, catching a glimpse of Alan’s face. He could see the anger bubbling away behind those two-toned eyes. “T … tha doctors said ya’ weren’t goin’ ta make it, Al, so -.”

 “So … so that was it, was it? Y … you just gave up on me? L … left me alone to die?”

 “No!” Tears began to leak down his cheeks. “I … I jus' couldn’t see ya’ … in tha’ state. It … it was killin’ me ta -.”

 “You always do this.” Alan turned away from him, limping over to the door. His injuries had been bandaged, but he was sure they had begun to bleed again.

 “W … where are ya’ goin'?”   

 “Away from you.”

 “Wait -.”

 “You always do this! W … when things get hard, you … you run away -.”

 “No, I -.”

 “You did the last time! Y … you couldn’t bear to look at me … when I was ill before. Do you remember that, Eric? You left me all on my own to be sick. I … I thought it was the Thorns and it turned out to be some stupid demonic parasite. Do you remember?!”

 “Y … yeah.”

 “And not once did you try to console me!”

 “I didn’t know how-.”

 “Oh, don’t give me that rubbish!”

 “It’s true!” Eric scrambled off of the bed, racing over to his partner. “Al, it … it’s because I love ya’ tha’ I can’t bear ta see ya’ in so much pain. It … it rips me apart, babe.”

 “Eric -.”

 “And … I know tha' it was wrong of me – I … I should 'ave stayed with ya’ … at tha hospital. I … I jus’ couldn’t think ‘bout … seein’ ya’ die right in front of me. It … it would ‘ave torn me apart.”

 “B … because you love me so much?” His tone had softened.

 “Y … yeah, exactly.”

 Alan limped closer to him. “Well next time -.”

 “There won’t be a next time. Ya’ need ta be more careful.”

 “I … I will.”

 Eric nodded slowly. “Yeah. Ya’ still love me, don’t ya’?”

 “Of course I do.” He smiled a little. “I … I’m just a little miffed right now.”

 “I … I don’t blame ya’. Anythin’ I can do ta make it up ta ya’?”

 Alan lifted his hand up, flashing a large gash across his knuckle. “K-kiss it better?”

 “Gladly.” With a smile, Eric took hold of his hand, pressing a light kiss to the broken skin. The contact parted, the blonde gushing. “I’m so happy, Al. I … I can’t believe I still ‘ave ya’.”

 “We … were lucky.”

 “Definitely.” Eric pulled his partner forward into a gentle hug. “I … I love ya’.”

 “I love you too,” his eyes fluttered shut, contentment washing over him.

 “And once ya’re all better, I’ve got a surprise for ya’.”

 “You have?”

 “Yep.”

 “What is it?”

 “It wouldn’t be a surprise then, would it?”

 “Well … no.”

 “Exactly.” They continued to hug, Eric’s mind wandering to the ring box. _Soon, I’ll make a husband out of you._


End file.
